Faerie
Faerie Faerie is the world of magic hidden from Earth, but connected to it through the Bermuda Triangle. It is the home of many magical creatures, as well as magnificent cities. History The Creation and Lucifer's Thoughts At the beginning of time, God created the universe. He settled in Heaven and created Earth. His creations were Angels, Humans, Faeries, and all types of animals, including magical ones. One of the Archangels, Lucifer, thought he was proud enough to have Heaven and the Universe for himself. One-third of the angels sided with him, and they planned to overthrow God. The War of Heaven and the Creation of Hell The evil angels and Lucifer battled the remaining Archangels: Gabriel, Michael, and Raziel. Michael managed to defeat Lucifer and him, along with his followers, were banished from Heaven and fell to Earth, where they created the universe of Hell as demons. Lilith and the Vampires Lilith, the first wife of Adam, left him after having a terrible arguement. She became a demon and fed on children. The angels were able to defeat her, and she left and had children with spirits, demons, fairies, and angels, thus creating the race of vampires: the original Daywalkers. The Flood Before God flooded the world, humans and angels had children, the Nephilim, the original wizards. Also, the Giants came. After the Flood, the Nephilim prospered in many new regions. The Great Slaying Many years later, people came up with the idea that all wizards and magical creatures were wicked. Witches, wizards, werewolves, and vampires were executed. Although, these men were partly right. Good magic can be used for evil. The Great Slaying was also the time in which warlocks, evil wizards, prospered. After the Slaying, wizards went to Faerie, where the faeries lived after the Milesians invaded Ireland. Lands, Islands, and Cities Islands Academy Island, Big Land, Kitty Land, Faerie Isle, Isle of Scale, Isle of Grim, Jungle Isle, Isle of Fae, Brasil, Avalon, Awkward Island, Genie Island, Pillar of Heaven, Ice Island, Firecrest Isle, Kitten Land Cities Nazaroth, Davof, Cresticort, Bugglevery, Mangravel, Carnirost, Carnuri, Duggert City, Faerie Cities, Sprite Cities, Tornavale Territories Faerie Territory, Dragon Territory, Sprite Territory, Duggert Territory Other Places Mermaid Lagoon, Dim Meadow, Sorrolesti Forest, Big Meadow, Dragon's Mouth River, Iron Border, Redmist Shadows, Dead Desert, Poisoned Oasis Races and Species Humanoids Wizards, Werewolves, Shapeshifters, Therianthropes, Vampires, Fairies, Sidhe, Elves, Nymphs, Angels, Demonicans, Warlocks, Half-elves, Demons, Humanoid Spirits Animalians Duggerts, Moogles, Dragons, Animalistic Spirits Scientific Names Wizard- Homo angelus, Werewolves- Lycanthropus theos, Shapeshifters- Homo forneus, Therianthropes- Lycanthropus forneus, Vampires- Vampiris demonicus, Fairies and Sidhe- Faerae faerus, Elves- Faerus angelus, Nymphs- Nymphae angelus faerus, Demonicans- Homo demonicus, Warlocks- Homo angelus demonicus, Half-elves- Homo angelus faerus, Demons- Demonicus satanicus angelus, Humanoid Spirits- Homo spiritus, Duggerts- Duggerta animalus, Moogles- Chiroptera felus animalus, Dragons- Repitalus animalus, Animalistic Spirits- Spirits animalus Magocracy Wizard law states no harmful spell should be cast on non-wizards, as well as telling non-wizards of Faerie, and finally, no use of any dark magical curses. Wizards are given the choice to go to a wizard academy. The academies on Academy Island are Blackmist, Greenmist, and Redmist. Redmist Shadows is connected to Redmist where houses and campus homes are placed. Wars Two current wars are happening in Faerie, the Faerie Civil War and the Vampire Civil War. In July, the War of the Heirs will start in which Jesse and Brandon Villegas, the Heirs of Merlin and Morgan le Fay, will engage in battle with their allies: Brandon's army of goblins and dark sprites, and Jesse's army of wizards and werewolves, including Kaelan Mullins, Ethan Rogers, Joey Whitmire, Knox Wallace, Jake Huff, and Jackson Phipps. The werewolves on Brandon's side include Dakota Dodson, his mate Keesha, and Randy Byrd.